Consumers desire to have services available on their devices at all times and in all locations. To meet these desires using conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies, all relevant circuitry of a device always has to be turned on thereby consuming power even when not in use. Always powering infrequently used circuitry wastes power and detrimentally affects battery performance. Moreover, conventional mobile devices often cannot execute tasks energy-efficiently on general purpose processors. Very simple tasks may be performed by powerful processors, whereas real-time, low-latency tasks may be performed by less powerful processors resulting in undesired delay.